By candle light
by Konnioko
Summary: A fluffy little story about Vegeta and Goku discovering their feelings for each other
1. say it's true

Alone. That's what I am now, alone. Bulma is dead, well obviously I knew it would happen someday, I'm not a baka! But it just happened sooner than I thought; one minute we were fighting about me training too much and then everything is silent. I miss her incessant shouting. I didn't think it would hurt quite like this, I knew I loved the blue haired onna but I also knew I wasn't in love with her. But now she's gone there is a hole, I'm not sure where the hole is I don't think it's my heart, I'm not convinced I have one of those. But there is a hole none the less. In the end she got old. I couldn't see it because even though her body aged her spirit stayed and she was as fiery as ever. But she did age and then she died, peacefully in her sleep. I would not have wanted it any other way! She died surrounded by what she herself had built up, and with her family near by. Ah yes, family. My son, Trunks, well he lives near but not like he used to. He lives with Goten now. That's right, the youngest brat of Kakarot's. Who would have thought, well I suppose if I had paid attention I would have seen it, but I didn't, my son and that of Kakarot's.in love. I was not pleased at first, not because of the fact my son is gay I care not about that, but because he is a prince and Goten is the son of a third-class! But what say in it did I have. I have come to see now that they belong together, they make each other truly happy. They both have similar families too. Both have fathers whom to put it kindly were not the best they could have been, and they both had mothers that were really something else! I mean even Kakarot couldn't contend with the harpy. That isn't really respectful to the deceased is it? Hmmm, well ChiChi then. Yes, she died too, Kakarot was upset, devastated in fact. But he like me was never in love with her. He couldn't have been, but I will not say anything to him or anyone else that proves otherwise. They are all content to believe they were in love and who am I to change that. Well the Saiyajin no Ouji actually. But that's not really the point.  
  
I am alone now, as far as I can see. Kakarot still comes to see me he stays sometimes. I think he feels alone now too. But if he is by me doesn't that mean I am not alone. Does this mean that all this time I thought I was alone Kakarot was there with me to prevent that very thing. We are together and yet alone.  
  
He started his little visits about half a year ago now. At first they were not appreciated but tolerated because I saw his pain and loneliness. But I have come to enjoy them. It all started when he came to Capsule Corp. to spar. It started to get late and he was desperately trying to find excuses to stay a bit longer, not to go back to his now empty home.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta are ya hungry? I could make something for ya if ya'd like?"  
  
"No Kakarot, that will not be necessary. Besides both you and I know that you cooking skills leave much to be desired!" He looked so heart broken, for a minute I faltered and now his stays are regular. He is almost his old happy-go-lucky self, you wouldn't think that staying with me would make him happy but it does. Slowly we got used to being around each other we relaxed. And then he took the final step. One night I had settled him into his room and then gone to my own. I collapsed into my soft bed and was just drifting off when I felt the bed dip to my right. I must have been too tired to even pay attention to his ki getting closer. I was just about to go straight into a long and very loud rant but was caught out when I saw him properly in bed beside me. He was on his side one arm loosely around my waist, his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck, his dark lashes resting lightly on pale cheeks. The epitome of innocence and yet a powerful warrior. I exhaled sharply and scowled to alert him to the fact this was not appropriate but then laid back down. He smiled against the skin on my shoulder over his small victory and then nuzzled me further before we both fell into peaceful slumber. Afraid. A strange feeling that I have always despised. Fear is weakness. But I am afraid, I'm afraid of my feelings for Kakarot. He has gotten too close to me. I know that I love him; as much as it sickens me to admit it I do love the baka. But now I'm afraid I might be falling in love with him. In love! With Kakarot! It's almost laughable. But it's so obscure it almost makes sense. It is as if it was destined to be this way. We are the last of our kind we understand each other completely. We are like two halves of the same person one completes the other. I need him. I'm not exactly sure when my feelings towards him changed so drastically. Maybe I have always loved him, I shall never know. If I have denied myself happiness I shall not dwell on it. But how do I tell Kakarot this? How do I explain these feelings?  
  
I suppose I could ask my son, after all he had to confess his love to a Son. But could I swallow my pride. My pride is everything to me, without it what is left?  
  
I cannot tell Kakarot.  
  
I'm so glad I have him. He is what keeps me going. Well my sons too of course but Vegeta is.Vegeta. What can I say, he's almost perfect, and in fact to me he is perfect. I have always found him fascinating; from the very first moment I met him. He is what kept me from ending my life when ChiChi died. It hurt so bad, I didn't think it would hurt like that. I mean I loved her don't get me wrong! But I wasn't in love with her. I think Vegeta knows that, but he doesn't say anything, wonder why. I love Vegeta completely, with all my heart. I have no problem admitting it! I am in love with Vegeta. Well I have no problem admitting it to you guys anyway it's just when it comes to telling Vegeta I have problems! Heh heh.  
  
I will never forget the first time I climbed into bed with him. Um.it's not as hot as it sounds I'm afraid! I just snuggled up to him and slept. Still it was very nice and he was so warm and soft, I didn't expect him to be so soft. I wonder sometimes what would happen if I told him about how I felt. The way I see it, it would go one of two ways. Either he would scream his head off at me then kill me or kiss me passionately and well you know. I think the first one is the more likely of the two.  
  
I have thought about telling Goten and Trunks to see what they think. Actually that's really not a bad idea.  
  
"Hello? Goten? Trunks? You guys home?" I wandered into their home as I had done many times before. I walked down the hall thinking about how exactly I was going to explain this to them. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear the moans coming from the living room.  
  
"Ahhh Trunks.Mmmmm!"  
  
"Oh Goten!.Uh"  
  
I walked in on them in a rather interesting position.  
  
"Oops! Sorry guys!"  
  
"Goku-san! What are you doing here?" said Trunks with a rather surprised look on his face.  
  
"I um wanted to talk with you two, but if you're busy."  
  
"No no dad it's ok. What did you want to talk about?" Goten asked looking flushed.  
  
"Well you guys had better sit down."  
  
"Is something wrong Goku?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong. You guys know I have been spending a lot of time with Vegeta right?"  
  
"Yeah we think it's great! Don't we Koi!" "Yeah!"  
  
"Well you see the thing is.I think I'm in love with him!" My hand went to the back of my head in my age-old pose. "In love?"  
  
"With dad?" "Whoa!" They said in unison. "Well dad.have you told Vegeta?" "Well actually that's why I came to talk with you I need to know if you think it's a good idea to tell him." We talked for a long time in the end we decided that in a few weeks I should cook Vegeta dinner and spend a nice relaxing evening with him and then tell him. 


	2. nothing like me and you

Wow thanks everyone who reviewed! This being my first fic I was a little nervous about it all but you guys have been real nice and so I thought I'd take time out of my busy schedule (in other words she wasn't doing anything) and get this next chapter up!  
  
  
  
I headed towards my son's home to ask him about this whole situation with Kakarot. I had started to wonder why I fear telling him so much, I mean it was just Kakarot. What was he going to do? I mean what was the worst that could happen? I think about this for a while and then realise the worst thing he could do would not be physical but mental. He could reject me. He could reject my love when I've only just discovered it. I need to talk to the brats!  
  
"Trunks! Where are you?"  
  
"Oh damn Goten! It's da.Ohhhh.Goten! Stop! Dad's here!"  
  
"Is that all you two do?" They gave each other what could only be called mischievous looks and then replied.  
  
"Pretty much!" I explained to them as best as my pride would allow. Faltering in my speech every now and then. They looked at me truly stunned.  
  
"What! Why do you two brats look at me like that?" "No reason dad, we just um.we're just a bit surprised that's all! I mean you and Goku who'd have thought eh?" He again exchanged glances with Kakarot's brat who was as far as I can tell trying to stifle a giggle. Well I'm glad they find my predicament so amusing!  
  
They gave me some advice I'm not so sure that I trust. They said to wait until the end of the week and then cook him a meal, well I suppose they do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and with Kakarot I think that's true. But I'm still not sure they seemed to find this all very funny! Bakas!  
  
I can't wait! I have been cooking all day! I've cooked all the stuff I know Vegeta likes, and I've bought some really nice wine. Actually Trunks bought the wine I didn't trust myself to choose a really good one. I'm packing it all in a basket and taking it round to his place to set up. I wonder if Vegeta has ever tried chocolate ice cream.with chocolate sauce.Mmmm. Man, all these naughty little images I just got, I need to cool down! Heh heh. Right I think I've got everything, I just need to get it to Vegeta's!  
  
I have been cooking all day! I hope the big baka appreciates this! I've cooked all his favourites, which let's face, is nearly everything! I have spread the table out with as much food as possible allowing space for candles and flowers. Kakarot always liked flowers; he would lie in them after we sparred sometimes and breathe in their sweet scent. Roses, I chose roses. I quite like roses really, the deep blood red ones. Deep, like Kakarot's eyes. And he's sweet like they smell. And he's soft like their petals. Listen to me! I sound like a love sick little teenager!  
  
I arrived at Vegeta's to find the most delicious smells wafting through the air. I walked through the house towards the kitchen. And there was music too it was slow, rich and sensual, I suppose you could call it a type of jazz. Hmmm. It suited Vegeta completely. I entered the kitchen to find what at the time was the most beautiful sight in the world. Vegeta was standing in front of the counter looking out at all the stars just appearing. He swayed from side to side slowly, the light making his usually jet black hair shine a beautiful dark chocolaty brown.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Kakarot what are you doing here so soon? I wasn't expecting you to come for at least another hour! You normally visit later."  
  
"What's all this are you expecting someone other than me?" My heart started to drum in my chest and my stomach twisted up. Did Vegeta have a lover I didn't know about? I looked sullenly at the mouth-watering meal laid out on the table, candles.and roses.  
  
"Of course not Kakarot. Only you." I looked up at him he was smiling! "Uh.Vegeta I made all this food and I brought some wine as well!"  
  
"No matter Kakarot I think we can manage it all don't you?" And right on cue my stomach gave a loud growl. "Hn. Well sit down."  
  
He looked as handsome as ever; he was dressed all in black very different from his usual bright orange gi. But it suited him so well. His eyes shone and his hair fell softly over his eyes. We sat down and started to eat, that in general didn't take too long although I noticed Kakarot at least attempting to be a bit more refined in his gorging habits.perhaps in a bid to impress me? After we had finished the meal Kakarot rose to fetch a large dessert from the fridge.  
  
I took it carefully out of the fridge it had taken ages to make. I walked slowly towards the table when my foot caught on something and I tripped. I fell backwards throwing the dessert into the air. I then proceeded to land on my backside and have the dessert land on my head covering me in cream and chocolate and all sorts of other things. I felt like I could cry! My big beautiful dessert ruined! And what a waste! But then I looked up at Vegeta and saw something I had never seen before. He was smiling very widely and then his mouth opened wide and he started to laugh, a full rich laugh, not holding back anything. I started to laugh as well and soon we were both in tears.  
  
"Uh.Kak.Kakarot! Go and. Go and get cleaned up and I'll pour you some wine.ha ha ha!"  
  
I retrieved the wine Kakarot had brought from the fridge while the cream coated baka went to clean up. I looked at the label. Hmmm curious he should have chosen this, it's my son's favourite wine. I remember him buying it the night he told Goten he loved him. He had to drink half the bottle before he had enough courage to do it! And then it hit me! Why hadn't I seen it before!? I go to them to ask advice they tell me to cook him a meal tonight and tell him. Then Kakarot shows up tonight early with a meal that he has apparently cooked for me. Coincidence? Knowing the brats I don't think so! Then that means that he was planning to tell me that.he.he loves me? Could this all be true? Could this while situation be that perfect? He strides into the room his hair ever so slightly damp and his face flushed from scrubbing off the cream I imagine.  
  
"Kakarot! I have to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
"I have to tell you that I .um I."  
  
"What is it? You can tell me Vegeta."  
  
I couldn't make the words come out and well I was always one to believe actions speak louder than words so I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
He kissed me!! I thought I was in other world! Only this was a hundred times better! No a million times better! He pressed his lips to mine softly at first, his beautiful spicy scent surrounded me and I was suddenly aware of his hands resting on my chest. He released my lips and for a moment all I could do was stand there.  
  
He stood there; his eyes lidded dreamily, his cheeks pink and his lips still ever so slightly parted. And then he spoke. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
  
  
So there we go. Another chapter. These things seem to write themselves.glad they don't though or I'd be out of a job! I'd love some more of your wonderful reviews. Say anything you want any response is a good response! =)  
  
Luv ~* Konnioko *~ 


	3. please tell me you feel it too

Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for all your really great reviews I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! Yeah, sorry about the rapid change of POV I'll try to make it easier to work out who's who this time! It's all Goku and Vegeta's fault! They don't give me enough time to think about what I'm doing because they're too busy yelling their sides of the story into my ears! Now remember, not only is this my first fic this is also my first yaoi type lemony thing too so forgive me if it's not that good! I have only to learn =) With that said on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Those words made me melt. The walls I had spent so much time building had been destroyed by them, by three little words. He told me he loved me, and that was it, I would never be able to leave his side again. If there were any doubts in my mind before there were none now. So why couldn't I say those words back? Kakarot didn't leave me much time to think about it though; he had already crushed his lips against mine. Wrapping his large arms round my waist and bringing me to the tip of my toes so we were the same height. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to run his tongue along my lower lip in a nervous, silent question. I parted my lips allowing him entrance, he took my invitation instantly his tongue venturing into my mouth and exploring it thoroughly. I snaked my tongue out to duel with his, as soon as they made contact a wave of electric heat flew through my body. Kakarot moaned into my mouth causing me to moan in return. In the end we had to break the kiss, as the need for oxygen became a serious issue in the whole thing. He smiled that huge baka grin of his and sighed slow and deep. I pulled away from him and closed the door; I then made my way back to him and trapped him in another searing kiss. We slowly sank to the floor; I released his lips and started a trail around his jaw and down his neck. His shirt was a restriction from his beautiful creamy skin and it had to go, quickly! He gasped at the sudden rush of cool air to his torso but I replaced the warmth of his shirt with the heat of my mouth. I surrounded one of his nipples with my lips and teased it with my tongue, while playing with the other, tweaking it gently. He started his moaning again this time exaggerated by the writhing of his body. I trailed little kisses, nips and licks all over his chest and abdomen, I then reached the waistband of his trousers. I looked up and I could feel the smirk spread across my lips. Kakarot realising I had stopped lifted his head to look me in the eyes. I could have drowned in them, what were normally just simply bright smiling eyes now were filled with a black sea of emotion. A longing there that could not be ignored, and why would I? But before I could act on my thoughts Kakarot had pulled me up and pressed his lips against mine again, he lifted my shirt off and over my head and kissed down my neck and shoulder. He stopped and again locked me in place with his eyes.  
  
"I love you Vegeta." I smiled, that was all I could do. Why couldn't I say the words back? If I couldn't tell him right now I would at least try to show him. I slid back down his body and hooked my fingers into his waistband, then in one quick fluid motion tore off his trousers. I blushed.  
  
"No underwear Kakarot?"  
  
"Uh, no." he said rather sheepishly. He looks so cute when he blushes! I looked down at his hardened length and grinned wolfishly. Then before he could say another thing I engulfed him in my mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~* The heat was scorching but I needed it so badly. He began a maddeningly slow pace, surrounding me and then releasing me. He let me slide out until only the tip remained in his mouth and then he started to swirl his tongue around it. When he decided he was done with that he resumed his slow sucking pace again.  
  
"Uh..Vegeta faster..please!" I whimpered and moaned and he enjoyed every minute of it. He finally complied with my pleas and started to speed up. I could feel my climax approaching, it started off as a tingle but before I knew it liquid heat crashed through me in waves. I shuddered and released into Vegeta's mouth. My head fell back against the cool floor and I began to gasp for breath. Vegeta sat back on his heels and looked at me. "What is it?" "Nothing, just, you look very sweet all flushed and vulnerable like that. I think I quite enjoy having the most powerful warrior on the planet laid out before me like this. Under my control." " I would kneel before you without a second thought my prince." Vegeta blushed a pretty deep red, like the roses. "Kakarot with you, you would be lucky to have a first thought." He kissed me chastely on the lips to show he didn't really mean it. Then what started out as a chaste kiss turned into a heated passion filled kiss. Vegeta began to rock his hips against mine reminding me that he was still in need of satisfying and also arousing me again. "Please. Kakarot I want you."  
  
"Then take me my Ouji, take me." I helped Vegeta to slip out off his pants and underwear and he then continued to rock against me. The contact of our exposed flesh made us both moan and buck our hips roughly. Vegeta lifted two of his fingers to my lips and I took them into my mouth generously coating them in saliva. When I had finished they disappeared down my body.  
  
"Are you ready Kakarot?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'm ready." I felt a pressure and then a slight discomfort, I imagine being saiyajin helped a lot with the pain. A second finger was added and he began to slide them in and out causing a wonderful friction.  
  
"Now, Vegeta. Please." His fingers were removed and a much larger length was slid into my body, a burning pain shot through me and Vegeta began to plant light kisses across my face and whisper incoherent reassurances into my ear.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* I buried myself into his tight heat, even that was almost too much for me. I kept still for a moment and tried to comfort Kakarot until the pain subsided. It didn't take long, he began to rock his hips gently, when I continued to keep still he started to buck his hips more violently and whimper. I couldn't hold it any longer I pulled out of him almost completely before slamming back in burying myself to the hilt. I thrust in and out of him roughly wanting so desperately just to bring us both to the edge. "Ahh Vegeta!" Kakarot started to moan confusedly, and I could only understand certain things.  
  
My thrusts became frantic as I felt our climaxes near. "Vegeta!! Vegeta Sama no Ouji! My Ouji! My koi!"  
  
"Ai shiteru Goku!!" We came together our scream of devotion drowning out all other sound. I bit down on his corded neck and he returned the act and lapped at the coppery crimson river produced.  
  
Then I collapsed forward onto his chest listened to his heartbeat. *It beats for you koibito, only for you. *  
  
*Kakarot, my mate. *  
  
He reached up and snatched the tablecloth from the table and pulled around us tightly.  
  
*Did you mean it Vegeta? *  
  
*Mean what Kakarot? * *When you said you loved me. Did you mean it? *  
  
*Of course I meant it baka! I do. I love you Kakarot. *  
  
*~*~*~*~* The candles flickered and bathed everything including my prince into an orangey gold light. He looked like an angel.  
  
* Hn. Angel indeed Kakarot! * Vegeta's breathing slowed and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I was dimly aware of the music continuing to play in the background. I just managed to listen to a few last lines before joining my mate in slumber.  
  
  
  
"Close the door,  
  
Lay down upon the floor,  
  
and by candle light, Make love to me through the night,"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* There what do you think? In other words how bad is it? I'm undecided on whether or not to do one final chapter just to finish it off. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next either but I'll think of something maybe another Goku/Vegeta fic maybe a Goten/Trunks (I do love saiyajins! They're so fun to play with!) Please review!  
  
See ya later guys. Luv  
  
Konnioko x x 


	4. I'm never gonna stop falling in love wit...

I awoke wrapped in the large warm arms of my koi, my mate, my Kakarot. He looked as beautiful now as when I very first laid eyes on him... So long ago now. He looked sweet, peaceful and content, even in his sleep he wore that baka grin of his. He sighed gently and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. His nose nuzzled into my chest and one leg thrown over mine, I was completely satisfied, and nothing could be more perfect than this. He opened one of his eyes and then quickly closed it.  
  
"I saw that Kakarot!" His smile widened, and he opened both his eyes, bright shining jewels. "I thought it was a dream, I was worried I'd wake up alone in my own bed again." His expression saddened, but then quickly returned to his beautiful happy smile, looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"Kakarot it is a dream, but that doesn't make it any less real." I grinned as he embraced me fully laying sweet butterfly kisses across my chest. He slid himself up my body a bit so we were face to face. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and drew him into a long deep kiss. "Would you like to carry this on upstairs in my....Our room, the floor is getting slightly uncomfortable." He smiled and nodded. We both slipped back into our underwear, which we found, strewn across the kitchen and then with Kakarot's arms again wrapped around my waist I began to lead the way upstairs. We had just got to the foot of the stairs when there was a knock at the door. We turned to look down the hallway at the front door, and stood there were the brats. "Hey dad!" Kakarot's son spoke first seemingly unfazed to find his father half naked wrapped around me also half naked. But then again why would that faze them in any way?  
  
Trunks spoke next, "So I see everything went nicely then, I assume you enjoyed dinner and I know you enjoyed dessert!" "Don't be a smart ass brat!" He smirked a habit I believe he may have inherited from me. Goten grinned mirroring his father exactly, a strange feeling. To stare at your exact counterparts is slightly odd!  
  
"Don't worry dad we won't stay long, we just came to see how everything went and it obviously went well!" Hmmm, does Kakarot being my mate make Goten my son too? Does that then mean that Trunks is like Kakarot's son? I will need some time to work out all this mate business. _Kakarot tell them nicely to leave I don't trust myself to be pleasant. _ _Heh, sure thing koi! _ "Uh boys you couldn't come back a later on could you, it's just um.."  
  
"You want to fu.."  
  
"Trunks! You want to be alone. We understand don't we." "Yeah Ten-Chan we understand." They left and Kakarot and I went to our room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ We were curled up on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Vegeta's breath was just beginning to slow back to normal. "Can we stay like this?" "We're going to have to get out of bed sometime Kakarot but we can stay like this for..."  
  
"No I mean more like can we stay like this forever, together I mean, happy, in love." "Of course! I love you, I think I have probably always loved you and I know that I always will love you. Forever." He pulled me close. "I told you Ai shiteru Kakarot!" "No you didn't."  
  
"What! Of course I did! Don't be a baka!"  
  
"No I mean when you said it you didn't call me Kakarot you called me Goku!" "Did I?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hmmm, well it doesn't matter really, point is, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too 'Geta.... Forever!" ~*~*~*~*~*~The Beginning~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tra da! My first fic. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed!! Lily 254,Goku mum, Hyperbole, Nemesis, Elanya, Anime no oujo, Kwela, Dani, Vegeta lover, Jedi master yoda, Faith, Danny, Luna, Venni, Lia goddess. Luv ya! If I missed you out my bad, luv ya too. And yeah, Cinnamon chaos the song was from Runaway by The Corrs. I think I might do a Goten and Trunks get together fic next at the request of Kitti.  
  
But there will be other Goku and Vegeta fics fear not! =) Until next time.  
  
Konnioko x x. 


End file.
